An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a jukebox menu navigation system, and more particularly, to improvements for menu navigation based primarily on aggregation and distribution of network-wide data.
Jukeboxes having a plurality of songs available for selection and play are generally known. Jukeboxes typically operate upon input of currency and are installed in locations such as bars, restaurants, airports, shopping malls, video arcades, casinos or the like. Upon receipt of currency, a user is prompted to select one or more songs for play, typically over a public speaker system installed in the location of the jukebox. Originally, the music selections were provided on 45 rpm records that were played by an automated turntable in the jukebox. The vinyl records were eventually replaced by compact discs (CDs) and the turntable replaced by a CD player. More recently, jukeboxes have become computerized, capable of playing selections of music as MP3 files, streaming audio data sets, or the like.
In particular, jukeboxes are presently connected to networks and can receive digital audio files over Broadband connections, thereby reducing memory size requirements. Despite the network capabilities, current jukeboxes still have functional limitations that limit the information and experience that may be provided to a user.
It is desirable to provide a jukebox network that compiles and distributes affinity data to a plurality of jukeboxes, each of which may present song choices that are commonly selected by users network-wide. It is further desirable to provide a searching feature that allows a user to search multiple categories when selecting music. It is also desirable to provide a jukebox with the ability to create collections comprising a combination of artists, albums, and songs. It is still further desirable to provide a jukebox network that compiles and distributes network popularity data to a plurality of jukeboxes, each of which may present an ordered list of the most popular songs, artists, and albums network-wide.